An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include a power source (e.g., an engine) and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power from mechanical energy. The generator may provide backup power in the event of a break in power utility service. Other generator customers may be reliant on the generators for a primary source of power.
Both these prime power installations and backup installations may include multiple generators that may be paralleled or synchronized. When one of the parallel generators goes offline, the other generators may attempt to compensate or otherwise mitigate the failure. For example, the other generators may deactivate paralleled controls and operate individually based on a present load on the system. The synchronization of the generators requires measurement of the electrical parameters of the output of one or more of the generators. In addition, the output of a generator may be measured in operation for maintenance or control of the system. Challenges remain in improving techniques for the measurement of waveforms in generator systems.